1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail assembly, and more particularly to a rail assembly that is easily and conveniently assembled and reassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
To make a drawer close automatically, manufacturers often include a spring in a rail assembly for a drawer. However, a conventional rail assembly often has a complex structure, and the cost of the rail assembly is high. Furthermore, the conventional rail assembly only has one spring that easily breaks due to elastic fatigue. In addition, when the spring disengages from the rail assembly, to reassemble the spring to the rail assembly is difficult and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rail assembly for furniture to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.